Today, it is common for both children and adults to use various types of absorbent hygiene products such as diapers, incontinence pads, sanitary napkins etc.
In particular, with regard to products such as incontinence pads, there is a need for a user of such a product to wear a type of product which is adapted for the user's individual needs. This means that the incontinence pad which is to be used should have a sufficient and suitable absorption capacity as regards fluid.
Users of incontinence products may sometimes have difficulty in selecting the correct type of product on the market of incontinence products, i.e. selecting the product which is best suited for the user's individual needs. This is emphasized by the fact that users of incontinence products are often elderly or disabled persons. For this reason, there is a need for methods and devices to aid such users in finding and using the correct product adapted for their own needs.
A known solution to the above-mentioned problem is to use available product information from manufacturers of absorbent products to find guidance towards a product which is suitable with regard to a user's individual needs. However, as indicated above, it has been found that many users of in particular incontinence pads may find it difficult to get an overview of the products available on the market and to choose the most appropriate product for each person's individual needs.